Key Corporation Wrestling
by Wakko's minion
Summary: Key corp. A squared circle where Oc's from all over come to out wrestle the rest and become a KeyChampion. Oc applications limited, but open. Rated T for language and mild content.
1. Application

"Listen up!" a universal transmission displayed on the screens of many electrical devices across the word, on the screen there was a handsome man dressed in a silver tailored suit, spiked hair style and a silver key necklace said with a smirk. That man was the self-proclaimed world famous, **Ryan Keys**.

"For all of those who haven't had the privilege to know who I am, my name is **Ryan Keys**." He pauses to enjoy the sound of his name. "When I'm not being a superstar or causing some much needed chaos, I devote my time being the general manager of my own wrestling company, **Key Corporation Wrestling **(KCW). He proudly said.

"Now I love nothing more than to hear the sound of my own voice, but I have a company to run. So application forms will be sent at the end of this message by my partner **Tristan Sanders**, make sure to fill it in full description, and with that I grant those lucky enough welcome to **K.C.W**!"

*End of video transmission*

* * *

**Rules for application**

1)Submit the application **in the order** that it's provided through reviews or PM's

2)Give personalized descriptions **without copying** from existing superstars

3)Any **changes** are to be addressed within a PM

4)**All** manager, love interest and tag team information should be addressed in a PM

5)The Oc needs to be **human**... I'm serious, I won't deal with **cartoons** or **freaky animal** people

* * *

**_Key Corp_. Application form:**

Ring Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Hometown:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Hair color (Style/Length):

Eye color:

Appearance (Body type, skin tone, tattoos, piercings, etc.):

Wrestling experience (How many years):

Regular clothes (What they were when not in a match):

Wrestling gear (Full description):

Alignment (Heel or Face):

Entrance:

Theme song:

Signature moves(The more you have the better your chances are of standing out):

Finishers (Only 3):

Submissions (In case of special matches):

Personality/Gimmick:

Fears/Weaknesses:

Sexuality(Don't worry about this one since it will hardly come into play):

Love interest (Please, have it be an OC):

Manager (You can make your own or I can assign one for you):

Cut a promo (Give a short description of what your wrestler plans to achieve in K.C.W):

***NOTE: Please don't get mad or irritated if your OC trails off from what you imagined them to be. I can't write them EXACTLY like the way you want, it's impossible. This is just a reminder for those who are unhappy with the way their OC's came across. If it bugs you so much then you have the option to resign your submission.**


	2. KCW 1st week

**("Famous" by Puddle of mudd plays)**

Blue pyro explodes around the stage as fans cheer loudly all over the arena. The camera pans across the arena to show the millions of fans attending at a sold-out arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. Before settling on the ring, where the K.C.W general manager, **Ryan Keys** and his assistant **Tristan Sanders** stood, both dressed in stylishly tailored black suits.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the very first episode of **K.C.W**!" Ryan yells out over the microphone hearing the cheers explode over the arena.

"We are sold-out live from the Key Corp. arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. Where history will be made as we grace the world with the hottest people on TV battling it out in the squared circle to become the first ever Key Champion, now to explain how we do things around here is my partner Tristan Sanders."

"Everybody, if I can have your attention please," Tristan took over; "We here at K.C.W do things a little differently, since Ryan has no time to deal with keeping track of all the wins and losses, we have developed a simple way to keep score, Keys." The cameras zoom in on Tristan's hand that is showing off a single key like pendant above his head as the crowd cheers.

"Now the way this works is simple, each participant starts out with one key, when they win a match and they'll get a key, when they lose a match and they'll get a key taken away. This will continue until a stud or babe collects 10 keys to become the first ever Key Champion."

Ryan speaks up. "Yes, you heard right, a stud or babe can compete in the running to become the first ever key Champion. I would love nothing more than to see the ladies walk around wearing my belt around their sexy waists."

"These wrestlers will compete in a series of single matches over the next few weeks, until our one individual reaches 10 keys and be crowned Champion." Tristan states in. "Once the champion has been crowned, the keys system will be reset and the whole process will begin again."

"Now we would love to keep on talking, but we got a business, so let's get this show on the road to run!" The crowd cheers as "Famous" starts playing again as Ryan and Tristan exit the ring.

The camera cuts to the announcers table, where two young men are standing by. "Oh man I can't wait to get started, hello everyone, I'm **Nick Taylor**, and I'll be your play-by-play commentator for K.C.W! To my right is my commentating partner and fashion critique, **Oliver West**!"

"I gotta say, Nick," Oliver speaks up, "Ryan and Tristan looked fantastic in those suits, they should dress that way more often. Now this key system is something else, not only do the wrestlers have to win matches to keep their lead in the key run, but they also have to keep a close eye on those keys."

"That's right, once you're in the lead everybody is out to get you, but enough talk, let's head over to the ring where our lovely ring announcer will introduce our first contestant."

In the ring, the beautiful ring announcer stood, with strawberry blond hair, silky white skin, wearing black heels and a ruby red cocktail dress, **Cherry Gate**. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the first key in the K.C.W Key championship tournament!" she announces.

**("Unstoppable" by E.S. Post humus plays)**

"Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan," says the ring announcer, "weighing 190 pounds, **AJ Turner!**"

AJ Turner walks through the curtain with confident swagger as the crowd cheers loudly! He pauses on the ramp, soaking in the cheers, before lifting both arms as blue bursts from the stage. He walks along the ramp, high fiving the crowd, then into the ring, awaiting his opponent.

"AJ Turner, for those unaware," Nick fills people in, "AJ started wrestling when he was fifteen years old. And he's made himself known across the world gaining experience."

"A shaved head, blue trunks, boots and knee pads, he may have traveled the world gaining experience, but none of it when into his fashion sense." Oliver elaborates.

**("I'm in Miami Trick" by LMFAO plays)**

"And his opponent," says the ring announcer, "from Miami, Florida, weighing 225 pounds, **Tyler Trouble**!" The crowd gives mixed cheers.

Tyler Trouble walks out fist pumping to the beat of his theme music heading towards the ring. He has an arrogant smile on his face as he gets to the ring. Going through the ropes he climbs to the top turnbuckle still fist pumping. A filled water bottle gets thrown at his direction, but misses and lands outside the ring, just outside the apron, all with a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Now there's something familiar about Tyler Trouble, but I can't put my finger on it." Nick notes. "He's been on the wrestling scene with eight years under his belt."

"Are you kidding me Nick? The arrogant and narcissistic attitude, the tan skin, the blonde Faux Hawk... He's looks like a mix between Ryan and Tristan in one body, but with more fists pumping." Oliver commented. "Apparently he has no color coordination, black tights with black boots and a shirt that says '305 represent'.

"Oh! I see it now, anyway it's time to get this match under way and see who is going to claim the first win on K.C.W." Nick says.

As Tyler stops fist pumping and hops off the turnbuckle, AJ squares into ready position, both ready for action. The ref calls for the bell.

AJ and Tyler start out this first match by circling each other, before moving into a Collar-and-Elbow two jockey for position and Tyler wins, using his height advantage, taking Turner into a Side Headlock, quickly taking him down. AJ manages to Headscissor Tyler, forcing him to get back up to his feet.

AJ then Arm Drags the blonde down and locks in an Armbar. Tyler tries to break it by standing up, but AJ quickly to turns the hold into a Hammerlock. AJ sweeps Tyler's legs, sending him to the ground, at which point he goes back to a Side Headlock.

"AJ, using his world experience to his advantage early on to take control of the match." Nick notes.

Trouble slowly gets to a vertical base, backing into the ropes still in AJ's grip before pushing AJ off towards the opposite set of ropes. AJ, however, leapfrogs off the rebound, but gets caught in mid-air by Tyler who powerbombs him into the turnbuckle. AJ lands hard as a painful metallic sound echoes over a gasping crowd as he falls on the mat.

Tyler calmly strolls over as AJ starts getting up, suddenly grabs hold of Tyler's legs and gets him in a schoolboy pin! 1...2… Tyler kicks out!

"A surprise schoolboy pin, he almost stole K.C.W's first win!" Oliver states.

AJ gets up to see Tyler smirking cockily, fist pumping as it annoys Tuner. Annoyed, AJ runs at him, but the blonde ducks his Clothesline and hits a side slam backbreaker. AJ slowly gets up, but immediately gets hit with a barrage of elbow smashes, backing him into the ropes. Tyler backs up a bit before rushing at the small man, but gets catapulted over the top rope, and lands outside the ring near the apron. AJ turns around and kneels at the bottom rope to pull on Tyler's shirt to get him up to the ring, but gets pulled down and smashed in the eye with a water bottle held by Trouble, sending him stumbling back.

"What a cheap shot from Tyler Trouble!" Nick exclaims.

"Listen, the guy names has the word 'Trouble' in it, what did you expect?" Oliver asked. "Besides the ref never saw it."

The crowd boos as the match continues; since the referee didn't see what happened. Tyler quickly gets up to the ring and AJ is still feeling the effects of the water bottle being jabbed onto his eye, so he struggles to his feet, but his vision comes too late, as Tyler runs in at full speed to deliver a spinning wheel kick.

"Oh man!" Nick exclaims. "What a shot from Trouble! That could have knocked AJ out!"

"Tyler calls that move 'Party time', but unfortunately the party is over for AJ." Oliver states.

Tyler drops down for the cover. 1… 2… … 3!

"And Tyler Trouble gets it done! Tyler's moving on in the tournament!" Nick says.

**("I'm In Miami Trick" by LMFAO plays)**

"The winner of this match, Tyler Trouble!" Cherry announces.

The crowd boos as Tyler gets up, the ref raising his hand in victory. Tyler climbs up a corner, smirking in satisfaction before fist pumping at the crowd.

"AJ may have had experience, but none of it matters when you don't see you opponent coming." Oliver comments. "Now there's the lovely Cherry presenting Tyler with the first key of the night."

* * *

The camera cuts backstage to Ryan Keys, sitting in his office, watching the show on a TV monitor, looking pleased with the first match.

"I like this kid." Ryan says to Tristan. "Make sure you congratulate him before he leaves."

"Seriously? Him? He cheated on the first K.C.W match, and you can't call someone a kid, when the guy is older than us." Tristan says.

"Details, Let's just continue on with the matches." Ryan says. "We have the babe's up next, and another singles match after that, but you haven't told me who is in the main event?" Ryan asks, but watching the smirk disappear from Tristan's face made him frown.

"Oh no," he says. "Don't tell me we don't have one, T.K."

"We don't" Tristan admits. "Some of the wrestlers got their flights cancelled, while the others haven't accepted our invite yet."

"Oh come on, I know I'm loud, narcissistic, annoying, obnoxious and I might have hit on some of their family members, but that doesn't mean they can't support me on my show." Ryan whines while rubbing his forehead.

"That's not true, you're not loud." Tristan replies, placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "The show will do just fine. It's already off to a great start."

Ryan remains silent for a few moments before a small smile begins to appear on his face. "You know what, I have a better Idea. This chick uh… the one that we kept staring at her boobs, Lexis Vaughn, is she in the arena?"

"Yeah, she's scheduled for a match next. Why?" Tristan asks.

"Well she says that she can take on guys, so why not make her be in the main event instead." Ryan says.

"Great, but we don't have anybody to wrestle her-"Tristan stops talking once Ryan looks at him and devilishly smiles.

* * *

**(**"**Circus" by Britney Spears plays)**

"The following match in the key championship tournament is scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring from Alexandria, Virginia, **Ashlyn Riker**!" the crowd cheers as pink pyro mimicking rain falls from the stage.

Ashlyn Rikersteps out, looking characteristically happy. She smiles at crowd as she walks down to the ring.

"And here comes Ashlyn Riker, isn't she a sight for sore eyes Ollie? It's so nice to see someone so full of life." Nick notes.

"Yes, she is icy blonde and all pretty in pink with black. Though, take a look at that person who's walking behind her, in the long black coat there, do you see her?" Oliver asks.

Nick follows Oliver's line of sight to see the girl he was referring to. "Oh, wow you're right, it's a bit eerie. But let's get back to the ring where Ashlyn awaits her opponent."

**("Bad Girls" by M.I.A plays)**

"And her opponent, from Boise,Idaho ,**Kristal Marie**!"

The lighting around the stage turns purple asKristalwalks out to boos, a naughty, yet serious smile on her face. She swishes her hips to the beat of the music as she walks down to the ring, staring at Ashlyn all the while, before reaching the apron and entering under the ropes.

"Now I have to say, this is a bit of a surprising. Kristal, an A list diva actually signed a contract to Key Corp." Nick says.

"That goes to show how many connections our general manager must have." Oliver notices. "Good thing too, this lovely caramel skinned beauty, wearing a purple and black corset, black shorts and whole lot of sassiness in ring gear."

Ashlyn and Kristal ready themselves in opposite corners as the ref calls for the bell. They both walk over and meet in the center of the ring, where Kristal quickly starts trash talking. This doesn't last long, however, as Ashlyn hits her with a series of hard forearms to the face, forcing her back into the corner. Kristal stops the assault by gut kicking the blonde, then following it up with elbow shots to the back of Ashlyn, forcing her to the floor. Kristal scrambles into a quick cover, but barely reaches the one count before the blonde kicks out.

"Ashlyn's showing some heart." Oliver observes.

"Kristal may be a diva, but she can hold her own in a fight." Nick analyses.

Kristal picks Ashlyn up and hits a take own slam, followed by a Clothesline. Ashlyn uses the ropes to pull herself up to her feet, but Kristal is soon on her again, Irish Whipping her to the opposite set of ropes. She then bends over for a Back Body Drop, but Ashlyn Dropkicks her in the knee, sending the diva to a knee. She then side headlocks Kristal nailing her with a running bulldog, then rolls Kristal over for a pin attempt which only gets 2.

"And now Ashlyn is on the offensive!" Nick calls.

"Ashlyn may be a sweetheart, but she's a wrestler, and a very good one at that." Oliver notes.

Ashlyn picks Kristal up and gives a Forearm Smash to the face. Kristal manages to reverse an Irish Whip attempt though, but Ashlyn uses that to hit a Running dropkick off the rebound that sends Kristal onto the second rope. The diva grudgingly stands up and gives Ashlyn a hard slap across the face!

"Oh, man!" Nick says, almost wincing himself from the slap.

"I've been on the receiving end of many slaps like that, it hurts!" Oliver adds.

Ashlyn shoots up to her feet, holding her face from the slap as Kristal gets onto the turnbuckle, measures up her target. She jumps into a crossbody drop, landing on the blonde and hooking a leg for the cover. 1… 2… Ashlyn gets her shoulder up.

Kristal gets frustrated and screams at the ref before attempting another pin. 1… 2… kick out. Again 1… 2… kick out.

Kristal pulls Ashlyn up and throws her into a corner, the blond crashing chest-first into the turnbuckle. As she staggered backward, holding her chest in pain, Kristal grabbed her in by the hair, but Ashlyn slips out and connects with a hard forearm, knocking the diva down.

Ashlyn takes this opportunity to climb the turnbuckle and positions for a moonsault. The crowd cheers as the wait for the move to be shown. The blonde springs backwards, executing a beautiful moonsault down on top of Kristal, smiling as she hooks a leg for the pin.

1… 2… … 3! The crowd chants the cheers on the winner.

"Ashlyn's the winner!" Nick exclaims.

**("Circus" by Britney Spears plays)**

"Here is your winner, Ashlyn Riker!"

The crowd cheers as the ref gives her a key and raises her arm, Ashlyn then climbing the nearest turnbuckle and blows a kiss to the crowd.

"Ashlyn Riker emerges victorious the second K.C.W match!" Nick says.

"Don't let her personality fool you; this woman is an impressive wrestler. Who knows maybe a babe will end up winning the Key Championship after all." Oliver muses.

* * *

The camera cuts backstage again, Ryan Keys is talking on the phone outside the stud's locker room. The song 'Circus' is still playing in the background...

"We have no backstage interviewer, no one running the air conditioning, and we are live with only eight wrestlers in the building." He pauses as a guy stands beside him. "I'll call you back." He ends the call and sighs. "What?"

"Hey what's up bro, I'm Zack Peterson." He says extending his hand. A Zack Ryder look alike in sunglasses, wearing White trunks, with Black and Blue lightning bolt lettering on the word 'Stylish', Blue knee pads, Blue and White boots. Zack stands waiting for his hand to be shaken.

Ryan looks at the outstretched hand, choosing to ignore it. "Look um, Zack was it?" Zack nods. "Zack, I really don't have time to chat randomly with someone that doesn't have bountiful breasts, so make this quick."

"No problem, I just wanted to know if you could put me in the ring, so I can show the people what I got, I also want to prove myself to the people here at K.C.W."

"Fine." Ryan says focusing back to his phone.

"Great, that's awesome!" Peterson abruptly exclaimed. "I was an EHW wrestler and I want to make EHW proud of whom I am, and prove that I can be a champion, Also, I want to give a shout out to-"

"Its next," Ryan dryly says at Zack who raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Your match, it's next. Now go!"

"Oh, ok Thanks bro"

Ryan watches the talkative kid walk away, looking both ways own the hall making sure that no one else was gonna come up to him, he puts away his phone and turns to knock on the locker room door. "Hey T.K hurry up! I'm sweating like a hooker in church, and some kid just started talking to me."

* * *

The camera fades away back to the ring.

**("This is the best" By USS)**

"Looks like the General Manager is having some trouble keeping everything organized backstage." Oliver says simply.

"Well, he's pulled off a successful show so far, and I can't wait for our main event." Nick says. "But right now, though, we have the Rocker, **Dan Miles** in the ring." the ring geared tattooed man stretches in the ring, wearing Red tights with tribal designs covering most of the legs.

**("Don't lie to me" by Johnny Burke plays)**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 224 pounds, **Zack Peterson**!" Cherry announces.

The lights strobe in the arena, as Zack runs out and stops, looking at the crowd both ways as they cheer. He slowly runs to the ring and goes up on the top turnbuckle, putting up two fingers, signaling victory. Jumping off into the ring, he takes off his sunglasses and throws them into the crowd.

"Quite the reaction for Zack Peterson, the crowd simply exploded." Nick explains.

"Rumor has it that he's planning to become champion as part of some kind of plan to prove himself to another company." Oliver noted. "All I have to say is that if he's better keeping his focus in the ring here tonight."

Zack stares across the ring at Dan as the bell rings. The Rocker starts taunting and trash talking Zack off-mic, before approaching the EHW wrestler and the two lock in.

This situation continues for a good half-minute before Zack, launches a quick forearm, stricken against the side of Dan's face. Dan recovers, but gets Hammer Thrown into a turnbuckle back-first. Miles stumbles out of the corner, gets grabbed by Zack, and Irish whipped against the ropes, and then get taken down by a solid enzuigiri !

"Oh!" Oliver exclaims. "That was one heck of a enzuigiri from Zack!"

"Yeah, don't be fooled by his experience, folks." Nick tells the viewers. "Zack has been known to use quick strikes and precision hits to win his matches."

Dan, in considerable pain, tries to take a breather and sits in the corner - which doesn't work as Zack runs and hits him with a running facewash! Zack pulls Dan out for the first pin of the match, getting a near-fall. Zack pulls Dan back up and Irish Whips him into the ropes, then gives him a clothesline on the rebound, before running the ropes and hitting a leg drop. Zack goes for the cover, but Dan reverses it with a small package. 1… 2… and a near fall.

"And there's some quick thinking by Miles." Oliver points out.

Dan get up and takes advantage with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, followed by an Inverted DDT. The Rocker goes for a cover, but barely gets 1 before Zack gets his shoulder up. Dan stands in a corner and Zack runs at him, but Dan ducks and the EHW wrestler runs chest-first into the turnbuckles. Zack backs up a bit, but Dan sneaks up from behind and hits a Turnbuckle Bulldog. He then tries a Schoolboy roll-up, but gets a near-fall once again. He then locks in a Side Headlock on Zack, trying to wear him down.

"Dan seems to have the advantage for now." Nick notes.

Dan keeps the Headlock for about half a minute, but Zack manages to stand up and plant the Rocker with a quick Back Suplex. Both get up quickly, and Zack charges at Dan, but gets a Drop Toe Hold that sends him throat-first into the second rope. Dan then chokes Zack out, aided by the ropes, causing the ref to start counting. At four, Dan breaks and the ref admonishes him for the dirty tactic...

Dan pulls Zack to the center of the ring before hitting a Snap Suplex, followed by a Fist Drop right on the nose. Zack sits up, holding his face, and Dan hits the ropes into a Big Boot. Dan goes for the pin. 1... 2...Zack kicks out!

"Zack kicking out of that, but Dan's looking to press home his advantage!" Nick says.

"If he can avoid making any mistakes, this match could be over soon!" Oliver says.

Dan picks Zack up and puts him in an Inverted Facelock, looking for his signature move, 'The long mile'. He gloats all the while, but Zack suddenly recovers and pushes him into the ropes and hits a huge jumping leg lariat!

"Dan took too long with that and got hit with what looked like a modified Rough Ryder! This could be it!" Oliver exclaims.

Zack goes for a quick cover!

1...

2...

...3!

"It's over" Nick states. "Zack gets the win!"

**("Don't lie to me" by Johnny Burke plays)**

"Here's your winner, Zack Peterson!"

Zack gets up off Dan, grinning as the crowd, cheers in approval. The ref raises Zack's hand in victory, but Zack soon breaks away from the ref, climbs the turnbuckles and gives a victory sign to the crowd.

"Despite the best efforts of Dan, Zack has won and gained a key!" Nick says.

"Zack was extremely impressive in this win! He might be one to watch in this!" Oliver says.

* * *

The cameras cut to a wide shot of the arena, where the fans are cheering and starting up dueling chants of "This is awesome!" and "K.C.W!"

"Well folks, it has been an exciting first series of matches here in K.C.W. Tempers have flared and keys have been given." Nick says.

"That's right Nick." Oliver says. "Tonight 3 winners have taken their first steps in the K.C.W key championship tournament, man I wish I took part of it…"

"Maybe next year, Oliver." Nick cuts in. "Right now, though, we have a Main Event match to call!"

**("Drop dead beautiful" by Britney Spears plays)**

"The following is your main event of the evening, an inter-gender match in the K.C.W Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Cherry's voice announces. "Introducing first, from Long beach, California, weighing in at 210 pounds, **T.K**!"

The lights turn blue around the entrance, and _T.K _walks out, looking confident as ever to boos from the crowd. He flexes his muscles on stage, triggering green pyro, and then he opens his jacket as he smirks his way down the ramp. He climbs up the stairs onto the apron before bending his way through the ropes and into the ring, where he points to his abs, receiving more boos from the crowd.

"T.K is here and he looks ready to fight for his company in the next round. The question is, though, is he ready to fight a woman?" Nick wonders.

"Well, looking fantastic in a suit as well as out if it, I designed his ring gear. T.K is somewhat of an exhibitionist, I gave him very short baby blue trunks, and crisp white chaps, so he can still show off as much as he wants, all with my personal designs drawn on them. I'm quite proud of his look." Oliver says.

**("Yonkers" by Tyler the creator plays)**

"And his opponent, representing the ladies of K.C.W, from Yonkers, New York, **Lexis Vaughn**!" The crowd explodes in cheers, the ladies in the crowd over powering the men.

The lights misty red as _Lexis Vaughn_struts out with a smile on her face. He pauses on stage, looking over the crowd, before she makes her way down to the ring, slapping hands and hugging with some kids in the front row, before leaps onto the apron and strikes a pose by twirling and placing one hand on her waist while the other is up above her head, slowly coming down. Entering the ring she climbing onto the top turnbuckle and sits, raising her arm with index finger extended to further cheers.

"Lexis Vaughn is certainly a popular figure here in tonight." Nick notes. "A strong woman considered to be one of the greatest hardcore diva ever, and her dedication to that is unmatched."

"She's looking pretty as well. Her Black hair of flames at the bottom going all the way down to her waist. Wearing a blue halter styled top with a silver lining, stopping above her mid-section where her piercings are on display. Matching shorts with shining White Dr. martens." Oliver mentions. "I must meet her designer."

"She'll probably tell you when we go off the air, Oliver." Nick says. "Nonetheless, let's get this match underway."

Lexis and T.K start off staring each other down as the ref called for the bell. The two wrestlers started circling each other, Lexis a bit more cautiously, before going into a lock-up. The stronger T.K won, putting Lexis in a Side Headlock, but the hardcore diva backed into the ropes and pushed the exhibitionist off. On the rebound, Lexis hits him with a Dropkick...but T.K, though dazed, stays standing, shaking off the blow. Lexis, unfazed, runs the ropes and nails a Clothesline that again dazed but fails to take down T.K, who arrogantly dares her to have another go. Lexis complies by running the ropes again...and knocking T.K down with a Flying Forearm!

"And a big Forearm knocks T.K down!" Nick calls.

"If Lexis's smart, she'll try to keep him down. If T.K gets to start playing his power game, Lexis's going to be in trouble." Oliver says.

Lexis hits a Jumping Elbow Drop before trying for a pin...1...T.K powers out! The long beach native tries to get up, but Lexis Chop Blocks him down to a knee and hits a One-Handed Bulldog. T.K get to all fours, holding his face, and Lexis knocks him down again with a Running Knee to the temple. Another pin gets a 1...2...Kickout by T.K. Lexis doesn't let up, hitting the ropes for a Baseball Slide to the chin of T.K.

"So far, Vaughn's doing a pretty good job keeping T.K off his feet." Nick observes.

Lexis then picks T.K up and lands a couple of Forearm shots, sending the tan man to the ropes, before trying for an Irish Whip...only to have it reversed. T.K then hits the ropes himself...into a Running Crossbody that crushes the incoming hardcore diva!

"Until then!" Oliver exclaims. "T.K just crushed Lexis with that big Crossbody! This could be it right here!"

T.K stays on top for the pin...

1...

2...

...Lexis kicks out!

"No, not yet." Nick says. "But it seems that T.K has gotten the upper hand, which is _not _going to look well for Lexis's chances."

T.K picks up Lexis and hits a few Bionic Elbows, then lifts her up and brings her down with a Military Press Slam. He then hits the ropes and lands on Lexis with a Big Splash! T.K then gets up, posing at the booing crowd, before going down for the pin...

1...

2...

...Kickout by Lexis!

"T.K has Lexis on the defensive and is really showing the meaning of the word ''Jerk'." Nick calls.

"Don't blame him, Lexis wants to prove that girls are just as good as guys and what better way to prove it than in the ring!" Oliver exclaims.

T.K picks up Lexis by the legs and gives her a Giant Swing, spinning her around about five times easily before chucking her roughly towards a corner. He then backs into the opposite corner, as Lexis pulls herself into a seated position, he then before charges in, but Lexis moves out of the way and T.K crashes face-first into the corner!

"Lexis moves out of the way and T.K ran straight into the corner!" Nick calls.

"I think that may have rung is pretty little head!" Oliver adds.

T.K stumbles, holding his face in pain, and Lexis knocks him back into the corner with a Superkick, before following up with a Lariat to the cornered exhibitionist. T.K staggered out of the corner as Lexis climbed the turnbuckle behind him. T.K turns around and gets a huricarana! Lexis covers...

"Lexis with the cover off the huricarana, will this be it?" Nick exclaims.

1...

2...

...

...T.K kicks out!

"Not enough for a successful pin, though! Vaughn's possibly one of the toughest babe in the K.C.W, and there's proof as to why!" Oliver says.

Both competitors scramble to their feet and T.K fires a wild right hand, but Lexis grabs it, turns that into a Hammerlock, and turns _that _into an STO! She then goes to the corner and hops onto the top turnbuckle, steadying herself as T.K rose to his feet, but suddenly T.K ran up and hit the ropes, making the hardcore diva slip and land seated on the top turnbuckle! With Lexis stunned, T.K grabs her, lifts him over his head,and drops her with a suplex!

"Just when it looked like Lexis was starting to get some momentum going, T.K cuts it off with a big move!" Nick calls.

T.K covers, confident in victory...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...Lexis barely kicks out at 2!

"Lexis kicks out in the nick of time!" Nick says.

"Man, that was close! I thought the woman was tough before, but now I can see fighting spirit!" Oliver adds.

Indeed, T.K was stunned that Lexis was still in this match, even questioning the ref. Eventually, he went back and picked up the hardcore diva in his arms, setting up for the true finish.

"That suplex may not have put Vaughn away, but T.K's looking for the real ending, Is Make-up finishing maneuver!" Nick calls.

T.K takes a second to yell out 'MAKE-UP!'at the booing crowd before trying for the move,but Lexis uses the momentum to escape and plant T.K with a Tornado DDT! Both competitors are down!

"And now both of them are out on the mat!" Nick calls.

"The first one to get up will have what could be an advantage!" Oliver adds.

Both wrestlers are slow to get to their feet following this. T.K is the first to strike, but his right hand is blocked and countered with a forearm smash and that knocks him into the ropes! T.K bounces off the ropes and into a Huricarana by Lexis that knocks down the exhibitionist! The hardcore diva then goes to a corner and Handsprings into a moonsault on T.K!

"A big Moonsault from the hardcore diva! This could be it." Nick says.

Lexis goes for the cover...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...T.K kicks out!

"But T.K's not been knocked out of this match yet!" Oliver says.

Lexis picks T.K up again, backing him into a corner before trying to whip him across. T.K, though reverses, and as Lexis hits the corner, he charges in for an Splash ,only for Lexis to escape! T.K crashes into the corner and Uno quickly hooks him in a Corner head scissor!

"Is Lexis going for a Headscissors Takedown?" Nick calls.

The hardcore diva swings off the corner taking down the exhibitionist. T.K gets up in a daze, as Lexis stands ready to deliver the finishing blow. She dashes from the corner, AN LAND A HUGE SUPERKICK!

"Dragons Kiss! And T.K is down and out!" Nick calls.

"I think we might need to call Ryan! Because T.K is finished for the night!" Oliver adds.

Lexis goes for the pin, hooking the leg as the ref notices and starts counting...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...3!

"That's it! Lexis advances and wins a key!" Nick calls.

**("Yonkers" by Tyler the creator plays)**

"The winner of this match, Lexis Vaughn!"

The crowd erupts into cheers as Lexis tiredly rolls off her defeated opponent, raising her arm as T.K slowly gets up from his loss. Once T.K was able to stand on his own, he helped lift up the unbelievable hardcore diva to her feet, raising her hand in victory after an incredible match.

"With the end of an explosive main event, Lexis Vaughn comes up the winner and advances with her second key in the Key championship tournament!" Nick exclaims.

"We now have our front runners! Tyler Trouble, Ashlyn Riker, Zack Peterson, and Lexis Vaughn, 4 wrestlers with an opportunity to become champion! And boy, what a night it's been getting to that point!" Oliver says.

"You can say that again, Oliver, and we're just getting warmed up here on K.C.W! Next week, we'll be having even more keys won! Until then, I'm Nick, he's Oliver, saying good night, and see you next week!" Nick says.

The last image of K.C.W's first-ever broadcast is Lexis standing on the turnbuckle holding up her key, as the crowd cheers in approval.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think?

I know it took to long for me to finish and that it was super short, but I had to work with the few wrestlers submitted and this was my first time writing with OC's. So I hope it isn't that bad.

Hope you guys enjoyed and see you next week. X)


	3. KCW 2nd week

**("Famous" by Puddle of mudd plays)**

The crowd explodes into excited cheers as pyro goes off on the stage and the titantron. The camera pans across the arena, showing the fans on their feet, many of them holding signs with the names of their favorite K.C.W wreslers.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to K.C.W, live from the Key Corp. arena in Las Vegas, Nevada!" Nick starts. "I'm **Nick Taylor**, he's **Oliver West**, and we'll be your commentating team for the evening."

"For those of you who missed it, last week, we introduced ourselves to the top of the Fiction Wrestling world by starting Key tournament to crown our first Key Champion." Oliver recaps. "8 participants battled it out in the ring, but by the end, only 4 got the win and are now one step closer to becoming the first ever Key Champion."

"Lexis Vaughn, Zack Peterson, Tyler Trouble and Ashlyn Riker all claimed their first keys." Nick says. "The question is which four of them will still have their keys by the end of the night?"

"But before we answer that question, let's go to the ring where our resident beauty awaits." Oliver says, as the camera cuts to the ring, where the lovely **Cherry Gates**, her strawberry blonde hair in a high bun, a wearing sparkly Red evening gown with Black Gladiator heels, is ready and waiting.

"The following Mixed Tag Team match is set for one fall!" She announces.

**("Im in Miami Trick" by LMFAO plays)**

"Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 225 pounds, **Tyler Trouble!" **The crowd boos at Tyler as he fist pumps to the beat of the music, making his way to the ring.

"Quite the reaction for Tyler here tonight, but then again cheaters are never welcomed very well. Nick explains.

"Would you let that go?" Oliver notes. "The guy used his brains to win his first match, that isn't a crime. What is a crime however, is that he's still has no color coördination, again all Dark colors."

**("Taking you down" by Egypt Central plays)**

"And his Tag Team partner, from Chicago, Illinois, making her K.C.W debut, **Tori**!

Yellow pyro goes off and out comes an olive-skinned, long-legged beauty named Tori. Her Auburn wavy hair bounces as he walks down the ramp, hopping over the ropes she flips off the fans in the first row. The crowd's cheers turn to boos from the disrespect.

"Well, she seems… Uh… classy?" Nick says. "Tori is 26 years old with 10 years of wrestling experience and has made an impression in the wrestling industry."

"Oh my God! Nick, where do these people come from? And where do they get their fashion sense? Oliver exclaims. "Half Black, half White wrestling tights, Black boots and a white crop top with the word 'Violence' written in Black. No viewers you have not gone color blind and your TV's aren't broken, these people actually chose to wear these… shades, their shades Nick, no color anywhere..."

"Ok, let's leave your color issues for later, because here come their opponents. Nick mentions.

**("Bad Girls" By M.I.A plays**)

"And their opponent, from Boise, Idaho. **Kristal Marie**!" Kristal blows kisses to the crowd on top of the stage, her hips swing to the beat as she approaches the ring.

"Look Ollie, color!" Nick says to his practically weeping broadcast partner.

Oliver looks up and stands. "Yes, my caramel skinned beauty! That's what I'm talking about; bring that lovely purple and bubble gum pink corset couture." Oliver sits back down.

**("Invincible" by Adelitas way)**

"Making his K.C.W debut, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 235 pounds, **Derek Cannon**!" Cherry announces as the crowd cheers.

Derek pumps up by shadow boxing on the stage to cheers from the crowd. He jogs to the ring, all smiles and carefree. Stepping into the ring, he proudly points to his little brother sitting at the announcers table.

"Nick, I did know you had a brother." Oliver notices. "I can see who got the looks in the family."

Nick growls a little at the reaction his brother is getting. "Don't remind me, Derek is only here because our GM wanted a discount in getting a fire permit for the arena. With only 3 years of wrestling experience, I doubt that he'll be successful tonight." Nick explains, then crushes is empty water bottle.

"Whoa, calm down their sparky, at least he has fashion sense. Bright Ocean Blue trunks with Silver highlights, Black boots, Silver elbow and knee pads with Blue highlights. All colors blending together with his blonde buzz-cut hair." Oliver adds to his fashion critique.

"Whatever, let's get this Mixed Tag Team match going." Nick snaps.

It is soon decided that Kristal and Tori would start things off, Derek and Tyler getting onto the apron as the ref calls for the opening bell.

The two babes quickly get into a lock-up. Tori breaks the lock-up and stuns Kristal with a forearm to the face. Tori Irish Whips Kristal across, but Kristal ducks a clothesline off the rebound and gets behind Tori for a quick roll up, but barely gets 1. Kristal gets up and stomps on Tori's gut, causing The Vixen to sit up in pain, and Kristal runs the ropes behind her to deliver a Football Kick to the back. Kristal then picks Tori up by the hair, but gets gut kicked hard, sending the A list diva tumbling backwards in pain. Tori gets behind her and pulls of a German Suplex!

"Nice move from Tori, a gut kick into a big German Suplex!"Nick calls.

Tori covers Kristal as Derek gets onto the apron...

1...

2...

...Kristal kicks out!

Tori goes to pick Kristal up, but Kristal grabs The Vixen's crop top and pulls her own face first to the mat. She then runs the ropes directly into an Inverted Atomic Drop from Tori, followed by a Dropkick. Kristal rolls to her corner in pain, using the ropes to get up. Once she was on her feet she tags in Derek. The ref calls for a tag and Tori has no choice but tag in Tyler. Yet Tori doesn't want to.

"This is a Mixed Tag match, not an Intergender match, She has to ta in her partner." Nick says.

"Let me handle this. I got this." Tyler calls out and finally gets the tag, though he looked a bit annoyed, Tori gets onto the apron as Tyler turns around into a HARD Uppercut from Derek that knocks him flat on his back!

"Oh! A vicious Uppercut from Derek takes down Tyler Trouble!" Oliver calls.

"Hey ref are you blind! That was a cheap shot!" Nick yells.

Tyler sat up, holding his jaw in shock and pain, and was hit with a Low Dropkick from Derek. Derek then picks Tyler up and hits an Inverted Atomic Drop, then hits the ropes to land a Springboard Crossbody. He stays on top for a pin...1...2...kick out by Tyler!

"You gotta admit! That was a nice little combo." Oliver calls.

Nick stays silent.

Derek pulls Tyler to his feet and gives him a Chop to the chest, backing him into the ropes. He then whips Tyler across the ring, bending over for a Back Body Drop,not noticing Tori tagging herself in as Tyler hit the opposite set of ropes.

"Wait a second Tori's tagged in!" Oliver says.

The now not-legal Tyler grab the ropes and exits the ring, making Derek look up in confusion and gets an unexpected Spinning Heel Kick by Tori!

"AT A GIRL! Derek never saw it coming!" Nick exclaims in excitement.

Tori goes for the pin, but the ref cancels it out.

Tori gets up to her feet, but the legal Kristal rams her into the corner, where she proceeds to gut kick The Vixen until she slumps to a seated position, at which point she just starts stomping her mercilessly instead. Eventually, the ref forces her out of the corner and away from Tori.

Tori is coughing and holding her throat in pain from this move, while Tyler gets to the apron and motions for a tag. Kristal goes back to dish out more punishment, but a scrappy Tori leaps up and land a beautiful Lou Thez Press. Punching repeatedly she waits for the refs count to go up to 3 till she stops her assault. The Vixen locks in a head lock to a stumbling Kristal and delivers a Sitout Front Inverted Powerslam!

"Cover off the Powerslam...this could be it!" Nick calls.

1...

2...

...

...Kristal kicks out!

"Nope, Kristal keeping her team alive for now!" Oliver calls.

Kristal manages to quickly crawl to her corner, despite Tori's attempt to grab her she stretched enough to tag in Derek, Kristal gets on the apron. Derek and Tyler explode from their corners and get into an immediate exchange of blows.

Derek gets the upper hand and whips Tyler into a corner, before running in after him to deliver a Running Shoulder Block. Tyler slumps in a seated position, not satisfied, Derek pulls Tyler to his feet and pulls off an Exploder Suplex!

"Derek is just too strong! This may be a bad match up for Trouble." Oliver states.

Derek goes for the cover, hooking the leg tightly...

1...

2...

...Tyler kicks out!

"Tyler showing some toughness, though, by kicking out!" Nick says. "Guess all that fist pumping is finally starting to pay off for him!"

Looking a bit annoyed at the kick out, Derek pulls Tyler to his feet and lifts him up for another Suplex, but Tyler escapes and lands behind him! And nails an inverted DDT!

"And speaking of which! What a shot from Tyler!" Oliver calls.

"Please let Derek be out from that!" Nick adds.

Tyler goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...

...Derek kicks out!

Tyler looks annoyed at the kick out now, hitting the ropes and landing a Knee Drop to the face of Derek, causing to sit up in pain, which in turn allows Tyler to nail a Football kick to the back! Derek grits his teeth in pain as he slowly gets to his feet, only to get dropped again by a Russian Legsweep from Tyler. Tyler smirked at Derek and a worried Kristal on the apron before tagging in Tori. Tyler pulled Derek to his feet, standing behind him as Tori entered the ring and the duo hit a Clothesline/Backstabber combo!

"Great double team work from Tyler and Tori, and they're just all over Derek at this point!" Nick calls.

Tori waits till Kristal is midway through the ropes before snatching her up by the hair and landing a couple of forearms, Tori pulls Kristal into a Suplex position and drops her down hard on the mat! Not yet through, Tori runs, bouncing off the ropes and drilles her with a Dropkick!

"Suplex then a Dropkick! Derek's tag team has to be done after that!" Nick exclaims.

Tori, thinking the same, goes for the pin with a confident smirk...

1...

...

2...

...

...Kristal barely rolls the shoulder up!

Tyler is frustrated that the match is still going on. Deciding to end things, Tyler crawls under the ring, going directly under Derek at the other side. Derek is too busy watching the action in the ring to notice Tyler, Trouble grabs Derek from under into a Powerbomb position, then rams Derek into the outside Turnbuckle

"Tyler! Where did he come from?" Oliver notes.

"YES! Do that again!" Nick calls.

"I'm confused. Aren't you supposed to be the nice one? Oliver asks, but gets ignored.

At this point, both babes were still exchanging blows. Kristal and Tori both charge, the A list diva ducking a Clothesline from The Vixen and hitting a Mongolian Chop to the chest! Kristal Irish Whips the stunned Tori to the ropes, and hits her off the rebound with a Dropkick! Tori quickly gets up to a knee only to be taken down again by a Step-Up Hurricanrana from Kristal! She goes for the cover...

1...

2...

...

...

...Tori kicks out!

Kristal picks Tori up and tries to go for her finisher The Kristal Break, but Tori elbows her way out. She tries to hit a Discus Elbow Smash, but Kristal dodges this and hits a Snap Hairpull Backbreaker!

" A Knee to the back! Tori got The Kristal break courtesy of Kristal!" Nick exclaims.

Kristal covers the downed Tori

1...

...

2...

...

...TORI KICKS OUT!

"But Tori manages to stay alive!" Oliver states.

"Meanwhile Tyler and Derek are still battling it out outside the ring!" Nick says.

Kristal sighs at Tori's kick out and picks her back up, only to receive an Enziguri from The Vixen! Both babes were laid out as the ref began the count. The two slowly started to rise, being on their knees at 6, and Tori nailed a Forearm Shot to the face of Kristal. After a few more, Tori picks Kristal up and whips her into the ropes. Kristal bounces off and gets her arms hooked AND SUDDENLY GETS AN ARM TRAP NECKBREAKER BY TORI!

"Oh! An expertly executed move by Tori, Can this be it!" Nick calls.

1...

...

2...

...

...3!

"Yes it is! It's over! Derek loses! Tori and Tyler Trouble pick up a victory!" Nick exclaims.

**("Taking you down" by Egypt Central plays)**

"Here are your winners, the team of Tori and Tyler Trouble!"

Tori gets off Kristal, panting a bit while brushing her back, though smiling victoriously nonetheless. Tyler slides back in the ring and helps her up, also smiling in satisfaction, the ref hands them their keys and raises their arms in victory, prompting boos from the crowd.

"An amazing way to kick off K.C.W! With a début win for Tori an a loss for my brother." Nick says.

"I gotta say, Nick, I've seen a whole other side of you tonight." Oliver adds.

Tori and Tyler then slide out of the ring and head up the ramp with confidence and satisfaction. Tyler looks into a camera and tells the viewing audience "We came to win, baby!" Tori backs up the statement by flipping off the camera.

* * *

**The camera cuts backstage to the GM's office**

Showing a rather bored and inattentive looking, Ryan Keys. Opposite of him sat a woman and a man. Ryan sat at his desk wearing one of his many designer suits. He tried hard to concentrate on what the woman was saying.

The woman's name was Valerie and she sat beside her boyfriend Jayden Mathews. Valerie had been talking nonstop for the first half of the show. She made many hand gestures as she spoke about Lying, Stealing and Cheating. At least that's all that Ryan's pea sized brain had retained.

'Jayden is God's gift to earth and he is just the right amount of dirt', were among the few understandable phrases, Valerie said between her incisive speech.

"Uh...you okay, sure. Anything else? "Ryan asked quickly texting T.K from under the desk. It reads:

_**'Dude! O.M. F. G, come save me pls!'**_

"Speaking of dirty," Valerie stood up, gaining the GM's attention. "We would like to see the Key Championship title before we go."

"The title… riiiiiight. Uhh sure, no problem." Ryan replied, to which Valerie gave him a glare causing him to flinch. Ryan then rubs his face and sighed. "Fine, the truth is-" He stopped once the office door opened. Tristan walked in. "Tristan! He can tell you guys "about" the title. Can't you T.K?"

Tristan stood stunned for the moment; the camera focuses on him, as his brain went to work, trying to figure out what Ryan is miming off camera. "Um, you see our Championship is… being changed," The occupants of the room all look at him with a confused look on their face. "Yes, our Championship name plate was too small to fit a name as long as Jayden Mathews." Tristan adds.

"You see, the Championship is being changed." Ryan said nervously after releasing the breath he was holding.

"Mister Jayden is not scheduled to wrestle for tonight, so as our treat we have reservations for two at a five star restaurant that we've like for you two to have, it's French, wonderful, enjoy!" Tristan says in a proper way, escorting the couple out of the room.

The door closed.

"Dude, you need to chill out." Tristan said coolly.

Ryan collapsed back into his chair in defeat. "Man, being the GM is for reals. First off, you know that hot dark brown haired chick we contracted from the United Kingdom?" Tristan nodded. "Yeah, she was actually a he. Second, I've been stuck here listening to Miss. Valerie talking about God knows what. And then she goes and asks about the title and..."

"Ryan, breath," he waits till the other man inhales and slowly exhales. "Ok, why don't we just take a break and-"

Ryan cuts in. "Oh! You were thinking that too? How about we go two weeks apart, like no phone calls. No nothing."

"I meant a break from the office. Our interviewer isn't coming in till next week, so we'll just have to fill in until then," Tristan said opening the door to exit. "Come, they're waiting for us at the interview set up."

* * *

**("Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumus plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Cherry announces. "Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 190 pounds, **Aj Turner**!"

_Aj Turner_walks out to cheers from the crowd; his blue pyro explodes in a roar when his went in the air. He gives the crowd high-fives as he makes his way down to the ring to await his opponent.

"Look Oliver Blue, more colors." Nick explains.

"Having only Blue doesn't qualify as more colors, Nick." Oliver elaborates. "It's not that hard to match colors with anything that isn't black or white people. But Anyway, Aj's a tough and disciplined guy, and hopefully that will be enough for tonight."

**("Don't lie to me" by Johnny burke plays)**

And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 224 pounds, **Zack** **Peterson**!"

_Zack_walks out onstage to strobe lights, the crowd cheers his arrival. He runs to the ring and climbs onto the apron and into the ring, making his presence known by his usual entrance.

"Zack vs Aj is quite the face match up, both wrestlers seem to be crowd favorites." Nick explains. "The chants wars of '**Let's go Zack**' and '**Turn it up!**' are starting to overtake the arena."

"And Zack actually switched it up, Blue and Green trunks. Now that's how you play with colors" Oliver points out.

Nick looks at Oliver with an unamused face and questions. "Are you seriously gonna make this an issue every night?"

"What? It's not my fault these people only know 2 colors. I as a fashion critic I need to address the crimes to fashion, besides it keeps things interesting." Oliver says.

The two stare at each other from across the ring, Aj and Zack both shake hands before squaring off. The bell sounded, and Aj immediately has to dodge a Rough Ryder attempt from Zack!

"Whoa! The match has barely begun but already Zack nearly took Aj's head off with that Jumping Leg Lariat!" Nick calls.

Zack turns around and gets a series of elbows from Turner. He backs into the ropes and Aj Irish Whips him across, knocking him down with a Back Elbow on the rebound before landing an Elbow Drop to the chest. A quick cover gets but a 1. Aj picks up the Canadian Zack Ryder and lands an Inverted Atomic Drop, followed by a quick Arm Drag. He pins Zack, but again he kicks out before 1. He then gets up and starts stomping away at Zack's body.

"Aj taking control, and is now whaling away at Zack's midsection." Nick calls.

Aj thinks quickly and rams Zack him into a corner, hitting a series of Shoulder Thrusts to the midsection of his opponent, before pulling him out and hitting a Satellite DDT. He then picks Zack up and tries to whip him into a corner, but Zack reverses and sends him into the corner,before following him in with a nasty Big Boot to the cornered Turner!

"Oh! That'll give him some color!" Oliver winces.

Aj slumps into a sitting position and Zack backs into the opposite corner, before hitting a Zack Ryder style Running Facewash. He drags Aj out of the corner and pins him...1...2...Aj kicks out. Zack quickly gets up and starts hitting Knee Drops onto Aj's head.

"Zack is now on the attack and he seems to be zeroing in on Aj's head and neck area." Nick notes.

"Some very painful areas to hit if you ask me Nick." Oliver says. "Zack is playing it smart tonight."

Zack eventually stops the Knee Drops and backs up, letting Aj try to get up. As the Detroit Turner gets on all fours, Zack runs up and kicks him in the sides, downing him to boos from the crowd. Zack looks confused at the crowd before picking Aj up and landing a Neckbreaker. He goes for the cover...1...2...Aj kicks out. Zack tries to pick Aj up again, but suddenly gets stunned by a couple of shots to the chest. This momentary distraction is enough for Aj to suddenly grab him and hit an Tornado DDT!

"Big Tornado DDT from AJ! Is it just me? Or are both competitors aiming for the head tonight?" Nick calls.

Aj goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...Zack kicks out!

"It's just you Capt. Obvious." Oliver comments.

Aj shrugs off the kick out and some pain in his neck and manages to get Zack up. He whips Zack to the ropes again, but Zack hangs on. Aj charges, but Zack lifts him up and drops him into a Hotshot! Aj stumbles, coughing and holding his throat, and Zack turns him and sets up a Powerbomb, dropping him on the back of his head onto the turnbuckle! The Detroit Turner slowly staggers to his feet as Zack runs the ropes and Modified Rough Ryder!

"The second Rough Ryder connects!" Nick calls. "Aj's head bounces off the mat!"

Zack hooks Aj's legs...

1...

2...

...Aj KICKS OUT!

The crowd roars with cheers and chants of 'Turn it up!'

"But it's apparently going to take more than a bad headache to keep Aj down for three!" Oliver says.

Zack gets up and hits Aj with a Mat Slam. He then hits the ropes, but Aj rolls out of the way of the attempted Knee Drop. Aj tries to capitalize with a Lariat, but Zack recovers in time to grab the arm and land an Arm-Trap Neckbreaker. Aj holds his neck in pain as he gets up, and Zack goes behind him to land a Back Suplex, dropping him again on his head and neck! He bridges into a pin...

1...

2...

...

...Aj kicks out!

"Turner kicks out again, but that Back Suplex won't exactly do that head and neck of his any favors." Nick notes.

"No kidding." Oliver agrees. "Aj's must be seeing a lot of pretty colors by know." Oliver finishes his sentence, but receives a glare from Nick. "What?"

Zack, running low on stamina he waits for Aj to get to his feet, revving his foot all the while to hit a third Rough Ryder. Finally, he runs at Aj, goes for the jump, but Aj ducks at the last minute! Zack turns around and gets a Roundhouse kick from Aj that stuns him! Zack stumbles at his feet but gets locked into a Asai DDT the Basic Training from Turner!

"Turner Bomb! Aj avoided the Modified Rough Ryder and Explodes Zack with a Turner Bomb!" Nick calls.

"This could be it for Zack!" Oliver says.

Aj goes for the pin...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...3!

"And that's it! Aj is the winner!" Nick announces.

**("Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumus plays)**

"The winner of this match, Aj Turner!"

Aj gets up, favoring his neck, as the ref hands him a key and raises his hand in victory, raising his other arm in the air to cheers from the crowd.

"You know Zack may have impressed me with the color scheme tonight, but at the end of the day you can't just rely on ONE finishing maneuver. It was a great effort by both competitors, but Aj earned his win." Oliver adds.

Aj gets off the ropes, before rolling out of the ring, quickly heading to the back giving high fives to the fans.

"Well, I guess Aj's the kind of guy who just gets stuff done and leaves afterwards." Nick shrugs.

"True." Nick agrees. "Well, anyway, that leaves us with an upcoming singles match, featuring Ashlyn Riker going up against Lexis Vaughn."

"And after that we still have our Main Event match to do. But before we get to that, let's go backstage to our General Manager Ryan Keys and Tristan Sanders for an interview with our winners so far." Oliver Adds.

* * *

**The camera fades in to an interview set up backstage**

Tristan Sanders stands by for an interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen, joining me at this time is the current front runner for the Key Championship, Tyler Trouble." Tristan said, cursing silently at Ryan, who disappeared 5 minutes before the camera crew was ready.

The fist pumping superstar walks in wearing jeans and a Black muscle shirt, looking very pleased for some reason.

"So, Tyler-" Tristan begins.

"This isn't gonna take long, right?" Tyler asks, cutting off Tristan. "I know everybody noticed that I not only won twice already, but I got a feisty girl waiting for me."

_'Oh great, another genius'._ Tristan thinks before he sighs and reverts to his usual tone that he uses for Ryan. "Hey, to interview someone has great as you are takes time, Tyler this is your third key in the Key Championship run, putting you one key ahead from the rest, what are your thoughts?"

"This is more like it." Tyler begins. "I've said it myself a long time ago; my plan is to win and get all the girls in this company. But, I guess that my plan for everything I do. And having more of these keys means that I'll get the title, and more girls drawn to me, then that's alright with me."

"Wait, aren't you at least a little bit concerned that most of the girls in the roster are after you for your keys?" Tristan asks.

"If girls want to throw themselves at me with the excuse that their after my keys, then I'm perfectly okay with that. I keep my keys safe and sound on me at all times, so it's only a matter of time until I become the first-ever Key Champion!"

With that, Tyler heads off screen. "It seems that our front runner if every confident in his position." Tristan mused. "Back to ringside!"

* * *

**("Circus" by Britney Spears plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Cherry announces. "Introducing first, from Alexandria, Virginia, **Ashlyn Riker**!"

_Ashlyn Riker _comes out on stage to Pink sparks raining down, blowing kisses that earn cheers from the crowd. She then made her way towards the ring, with the usual ominous girl in a long Black coat behind her.

"You know that still bugs me." Nick says.

"What? The fact that everyone thinks Dark colors can make anything look cool? Yeah that bugs me too," Oliver agrees. "

"No! I meant the girl that keeps coming out to the ring with Ashlyn," Nick explains. "It's like on one side we have the bubbly and beautiful Ashlyn walking out, but then BAM! This girl in black shows up."

"Eh, she's wearing Black coat, nothing all that exciting. Just let her fade into the background and you won't even notice her." Oliver explains.

**("Yonkers" by Tyler the creator plays)**

"And her opponent," Cherry continues. "From Yonkers, New York, The hardcore diva, **Lexis Vaughn**!"

Lexis walks out onto the stage in pausing to hear the crowd's loud reaction, her long curly Black hair bounces a she slaps hands with the fans as she heads towards the ring. Posing at the apron then siting at the turn buckle.

"Wow! Would you hear that reaction Ollie; the crowd absolutely went nuts for Lexis." Nick explains.

"And who wouldn't Nick? Her ring attire is flawless, just look at the design and the colors." Oliver quipped.

"Uhhh… I believe I was talking about the great performance she put on in the last main event." Nick says. "Both these women fought hard during their first appearance here in K.C.W, but now it's time for them to square off and see who gets closer to becoming the first ever Key champion."

Lexis and Ashlyn both ready themselves as the bell rings to start the match. Ashlyn slowly approaches her adversary for a lock up, but Lexis ducks, then starts hammering her with forearm shots. Quickly changing her strategy, Lexis hits the ropes and runs for a Running Face buster, only for her opponent to do the same and both slammed hard against the mat.

Lexis tries to regroup in a corner as Ashlyn attempts to take advantage, only to get a Back Elbow to the face. The hardcore diva rushes in with a quick DDT, but it gets reversed into a Suplex by Ashlyn. Now Riker takes advantage by pulling her opponent up and hitting a few forearms, before hitting the ropes for a Flying Forearm. Which Lexis ducks just in time, causing the Sparkling diva to hit the ground! Once she tries to get up, The hardcore diva runs in with a Shinning Wizard!

"Lexis takes control after a hard knee!" Nick calls.

"If Ashlyn wasn't seeing starts before, she is now!" Oliver quips.

Lexis tries for a quick cover, but barely manages to get a 1 count before Ashlyn kicks out. The hardcore diva gets up, hits the ropes and lands a Cartwheel elbow. She goes for a pin again, but again only gets 1. Lexis then picks Riker up and whips her into a corner, the hardcore diva runs up, but gets Shoulder Blocked on the mid-section. Ashlyn then leaps up and rolls over Lexis for rolling pin.

The ref counts 1...

2...

...Lexis kicks out!

"Lexis was caught off-guard by that, but manages to stay alive!" Oliver calls.

Both babes quickly get up, and Ashlyn lands a Thrust Kick to the gut of Lexis, doubling her over, before landing an Enziguri. Lexis spins around from the impact and Ashlyn quickly locks a Side Head Lock and tries to go for her signature 'Sand shifter', but Lexis stands her ground!

She grabs hold of Ashlyns shoulder and sweeps her leg for a Russian Leg sweep! As the Sparkling diva recovers from this, Lexis grabs her grabs him by the head and lands a Snap DDT! Lexis tries for a pin...

1...

2...

...Ashlyn kicks out!

"Ashlyn kicks out of a nasty looking DDT by Lexis, but you have to believe that took something out of her." Nick observes.

"No doubt, Nick." Oliver agrees. "If Lexis can keep this up, she'll have this done in no time."

Lexis pulls Ashlyn to her feet and sets her up for Standing Tornado DDT. However, this time it's the Sparkling elbows hard at the hardcore diva's mid-section, forcing Lexis to release the hold. And Ashlyn to gain momentum for a Lou thez press!

Riker gets the dazed the hardcore diva to her feet, she starts hammering away with quick forearms, but Lexis blocks and lays in to Riker with forearms of her own, She goes for a gut kick, but Ashlyn catches the leg. Hopping on one leg Lexis still manages to leap high enough for an Enziguri!

"Oh! And another kick to the head by Lexis!" Nick exclaims.

Lexis covers and the ref counts...

1...

...

2...

...

...Silver kicks out!

"Not quite yet! Ashlyn's still got a bit of fight left in her!" Oliver adds.

The hardcore diva picks Ashlyn up after this and quickly lands a Snapmare, dropping the Sparkling diva onto the mat. She then climbs a turnbuckle, waiting as Riker struggles to her feet. Once she's standing, Lexis jumps off for a Crossbody, but Ashlyn jumps to deliver a HUGE DROPKICK to the oncoming body of Lexis!

"A massive Dropkick, nailing Lexis in midair!" Nick exclaims.

"It looks like it maybe it for Lexis!" Oliver adds.

Ashlyn goes for the cover...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...Lexis kicks out!

"But the hardcore diva still has enough in her to kick out of a devastating move! It's going to take something more even than that to put her down!" Nick exclaims.

Ashlyn sits up not believing that it's not over. She then got up and backed into a corner, waiting for Lexis to rise.

"And I think this might be it, Nick!" Oliver states. "Looks like Ashlyn is getting ready for something big!"

"I've only seen this position deliver one move and that very moves has ensured victory to a lot of wrestlers!" Oliver adds.

Lexis eventually uses the ropes to pull herself to a vertical base, which makes Ashlyn explode from the corner into a Spear, but Lexis rolls out of the way! Unable to stop herself, Ashlyn crashes into the ropes!

"Oh man! Quick thinking by Lexis!" Nick exclaims.

"That pink looking Spear would have been it, but the hardcore divas experience is to thank for her escape!" Oliver mentions.

Ashlyn winces and pulls himself off the ropes, not noticing Lexis climbing a nearby turnbuckle, until she feels her head being pulled into a DDT position, The hardcore diva swings from the turnbuckle into a Corner Tornado DDT!

"And that's the end of the end with a vortex like DDT!" Oliver says. "Ashlyn is out of it!"

Lexis covers...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...3!

"And that's it! Lexis Vaughn picks up her second victory!" Nick exclaims.

**("Yonkers" by Tyler the creator plays)**

"The winner of this match, Lexis Vaughn!" Cherry announces.

Lexis rolls off of Ashlyn, tired but victorious as she slowly gets up and the ref raises her hand in victory.

"And another Key for the incredible Lexis." Nick says.

"Yet I can't help but think that if that Spear wouldn't have missed, this match would have gone into a completely other direction." Oliver adds.

"And with this win, Lexis stands neck and neck with Tyler trouble, both with 3 keys closer to being Key Champion." Nick notes.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Stud's Locker room**

Ryan stands against the concrete wall of the locker room dusting off his suit while he waits for a certain someone to finish getting his ring gear on. "You do know your match is next, right?" He asks.

A few seconds later a fully geared Dan miles walks out of the shower area, quickly sitting down on a bench to lace up his boots.

"What do you want, Ryan?" he demands angrily.

"Oh, let's see… I'd like a yacht on the coast of Maui." Ryan says, grinning. "And some ear plugs for when I'm listening to long bragging managers. Oh, and a way to make my hair keep its shape after a match, that'd be amazing. But right now, though, I'd like for you to, to do something for me."

"Ok, what is it?" Dan asks, unamused by Ryan's selfless need to talk too much.

"I would like for you to do something for me," Dan looks up unamused before retuning to his laces. "and judging by the way that you're looking at me I'd say that you're more than qualified to do this job for me. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, so do you agree?"

Dan finished lacing up his boot's and grabs his trench coat off his locker, despite Ryan's invasion of his privacy; he's unfazed by the offer. "If you've read my file you'd know that my work doesn't come cheap."

Ryan nods and hands him a small envelope. "That enough for you?"

Miles quickly checks inside the envelope, he nods as its content meets his approval. "Not bad," he says as he walks past Ryan to open the locker room door. "I'll have it done in no time."

"Great. Then we have a deal." Ryan grins then starts to walk out the locker room, looking pretty pleased with himself. Dan glared at him for a bit before walking off to the gorilla for his match.

* * *

"Well, that was a bit odd." Nick says.

**("When I grow up" by Mayday parade plays)**

"The main event of the night is scheduled for one fall!" Cherry announces. "Introducing first,making his debut from Boston, Massachusetts, weighing in at 150 pounds, **_Joey Winters_**!"

Joey walks out, an excited expression on his face as he looks out to the cheering crowd. Multicolored fire work go off a he gets into a quick sprint, then does a back flap on the ramp, landing in sync with the exploding fireworks. He makes his way down to the ring, slapping hands with the fans as he enters the squared circle. He stands on a turnbuckle then back flips high in the air, landing directly in the middle of the ring.

"Yes, that's right; Joey Winters is here in K.C.W!" Nick exclaims. "This guy is everywhere. Every wrestling promotion he has set foot on has been blessed with incredible main event matches, and the excitement that comes with him is the reason why."

"I've heard he's had a few run in's with our GM as well." Oliver notes. "And his ring gear is not half bad; it looks like something I would design, with different colors of course. Black short trunks with Red edges, Red laced Black boots highlighted with white soles, and he even had designs. You can see the word 'Winters' on the back of his trunks in White, while a nautical White star is in front."

**("This is the best" by USS)**

"And his opponent, from Manhattan, New York, weighing 200 pounds, the Rocker, **Dan Miles**!"

Dan Miles saunters out, his rough and broody features and the smug look on his face makes the crowd boo loudly. He strolls to the ring, dragging along his coat and trying to urge the crowd to boo louder. Eventually, he enters the ring, posing cross armed at the mid ropes to a negative response.

"This is Dan's second negative response in K.C.W." Nick explains. "The hell's kitchen native had little success last week against Zack Peterson. This however is his chance to redeem himself in the main event slot.

"It's probably his fashion choices fault, a nit hat, leather Burgundy Trench coat, and Black cargo pants. That isn't exactly considered efficient ring gear." Oliver adds. "Then again, wrestlers are free to wear whatever they want, even if it hurts their chances."

Dan takes off his hat and trench coat to ready himself for the match. Joey does the same, pumping himself up as the bell rings. Immediately, the two meet in the center and lock up, jostling for position. Dan performs a Standing Switch, getting Joey in a Waist lock. Winters, however manages to hit a couple of Elbows to the chin, stunning the Rocker, before turning around and getting him in a Front Facelock. Joey tries to gain elevation by dragging his opponent to the ropes, but Dan trips him up and goes for a Jackknife Pin. Joey kicks out before one. Both scramble to their feet, and Winters strikes first, dropping Dan with a Flying Clothesline. Dan gets up again, but gets downed by a Dropkick. Joey then runs the ropes and delivers a Jumping Knee Drop to the face. Joey tries for a pin.

1...

Quick kick out by Miles!

"Joey uses his quick reflexes to take control of the match up." Nick calls.

"He's building up momentum." Oliver says. "Joey's definitely the fastest of the two, so he's got to be use it to his advantage, before Dan starts fighting back."

Dan gets back to his feet, but Joey kicks him in the gut and lands a Float-over Neckbreaker. Joey then lands a Standing Moonsault to the body of the Rocker, hooking the leg for the count

1...

2...

...Dan kicks out.

Joey picks Dan up again and hits a few Forearm Shots that back him into the ropes. He uses all his strength to Irish whip the Rocker but Miles turns grabs the top ropes, skinning the cat, showing incredible athleticism he holds that awkward pose. Joey tries to knock him off, Dan suddenly flips back, catching his head, and executing a Headscissor take down!

"Oh! It seems that he's fashion sense is not the only thing weird about him." Oliver observes.

Joey gets up surprised, and gets drilled by a spinning forearm. He gets up again, but Dan grabs him for a Snap DDT. Joey holds his face in pain has he stumbles to his feet; Dan runs to the ropes and hits a Reverse Shoulder Block!

"Dan takes over with his interesting move set! Everything he does seems unpredictable!" Nick says.

Dan drops down for a pin...

1...

2...

...Joey kicks out!

Dan quickly picks Joey up, and then whips him into the ropes. On the rebound he hits a spinning wheel kick. He then roughly drags Winters into a seated position on the bottom of the top rope. Dan gun points to a dazed Joey on the corner, the crowd boos in responds. Smirking at the reaction, he runs up and knees him in the face. Winters groans in pain, it was faint, but Dan's boot also hit Joey's groin.

"Big knee from the Rocker, I'd say that it took more out of his opponent than expected." Nick says.

"I'd say, I've never such display of brutality." Oliver mentions.

The ref's pulls back Dan as he checks over Joey, "He's fine!" the Rocker screams and drops down for a pin before the ref gets a response.

1..

2...

...Kickout!

"And Joey is still in this one!" Nick exclaims.

Dan picks Joey up and kicks him in the gut, before hitting the ropes to hit his big boot finisher ' Miles per hour', which Joey is able to dodge! He then grabs the Rocker by the leg and Dragon Screws him to the ground. Dan stumbles to his feet and Joey runs up for a back elbow to the face. Dan tries to brush t off, but receives a Roundhouse kick to the side of the head!

Joey pins him...

1...

2...

...

...Kickout!

By now, Dan was starting to get a bit annoyed. He forces himself to his feet and throws Joey to the corner, before he gun points again to signal the end of the match.

"This could be it, though! Dan's looking for the MHP!" Nick states.

After making sure Joey was in perfect position, Dan runs in for the move, Lifting his leg, but it gets pushed to the side and a split legged Miles staggers in pain as he tries to get his foot off the top rope. Joey takes advantage and knocks the Rocker off the ring, he then jumps to the top of the top rope and jumps off for a Diving Crossbody , splashing miles on the floor. The crowd cheers wildy at the reckless move.

"Oh! That's insane!" Oliver says.

Joey stumbles to his feet, holding his midsection in pain, slapping the hand of a fan. He picks up the dead weight that is Dan, and rolls him into the ring as the ref calls for him to get back inside.

Joey covers for 1...

2...

...

Dan kicks out!

"So close! I can't believe these guys are still fighting it out after a stunt like that!" Nick says.

Joey pulls Dan up and downs him again with a Lariat. Dan uses the ropes to get to his feet, but gets some Forearm Shots to the face from Winters, before being Short Armed Irish Whipped into a DDT. Not convinced that Dan is out for the count, Joey pick him up again and drops him with a quick Neckbreaker! He goes for the pin.

1...

2...

...

...

...Dan kicks out!

"The Rocker, still manages to stay in this!" Nick calls.

Joey tries to pull Dan back up, but the dead weight is too much and the both stumble to the corner. Then, still held by Winters, Dan rams his knee to Joey's groin out of the ref's line of sight. He takes advantage and pulls him up in a Suplex position and lands a Slingshot Suplex! Still holding on afterwards, Miles flips into a seated position on top of Joey for a cover.

1...

...

2...

...

...Joey kicks out to a close count!

"Joey manages to survive! But what happened to him? He had this match in the bag already." Nick says.

"Well Nick, some might say that he's too risky on trying to give a good show, it very well might cost him in the end." Oliver informs.

Dan looks pleased with himself, running his hand through his silly hair. He drags Joey into position, and then starts climbing for _his_ top rope finisher.

"Miles is looking for the 'Mile high club' now! If he manages to land this Moonsault, Joey is done for sure!" Oliver exclaims.

Dan awkwardly gets up top and readies himself to jump, but Joey suddenly kips up and stumbles into the ropes, causing Dan to lose his balance and crotch himself on the turnbuckle!

"Ooh...that's gotta hurt!" Nick winced.

"He's hurting for sure! Not sure why, but his pants got in the way of him climbing up faster." Oliver points out.

Joey takes advantage, quickly shaking off his a bit of his pain in order to leap up and join getting his bearings before leaping up top to join The rocker, positioning his legs firmly on the ropes, he executes a Spider Suplex! Using his leg strength to keep himself up, Joey quickly adjusts and Jumps off for a Shooting Star Press!

"See That! Joey nails Dan with 'Blizzard'!" Nick exclaims.

"I see it, this could be it!" Oliver agrees.

Joey stays on top for the pin, hooking the leg...

1...

2...

...

...

3!

"And that's it! Joey Winters picks up the win!" Oliver calls.

**("When I Grow Up" by Mayday Parade plays)**

"Here is your winner, Joey Winters!"

Joey slowly got off his opponent, panting slightly but with a smile on his face nonetheless. Once he was standing holding his sides, the ref raised his hand in victory and presents him with a key. Once the ref let go, he walked to the ropes and hung off them, raising his arm getting a roar of cheers from the fans. Dan just rolls out of the ring and stalks his way up the ramp to the back, holding his groin and cursing in pain.

"Despite the shaky moments, Joey manages to pick up the victory!" Nick calls.

"It was definitely an impressive performance, but being reckless can only get you so far. I'm sure the rest of the roster is taking note of that for future matches." Oliver says.

"I'm sure they are Ollie, well folks this concludes this week's K.C.W show. Join us again next week to who moves up in the running to become the first Key Champion." Nick says as the camera fades out ending the show.

* * *

**First off I wanna say sorry for the HUGE delay, but my brain can't juggle school, work, writing and boy trouble at the same time. But I am trying my best to update everyother weekend, which I'm starting the next chapter right now. As you guys my notice that I'm doing generic storyliens, so if you want your Oc to have a specific storyline or character ideas please be sure to Pm me. Also, if you want to add or change your wrestlers ring gear, you can also Pm me with the details. **


End file.
